The invention relates to a spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles and having a housing with a brake carrier having a pair of arms positioned in radial direction relative to the brake disc.
Such a brake is known from published German patent application No. 28 04 808. This disclosed brake is a floating caliper spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles with a brake carrier fastened to the steering knuckle of an automotive vehicle, being unslidable relative to a brake disc and at which brake shoes positioned on either side of the brake disc and a brake caliper straddling the edge of the brake disc and the brake shoes from the outside in a U-shaped manner are axially slidably guided and retained. In the direction of a secant of the brake disc, the brake carrier is furnished with carrier elements located at a distance from one another and straddling the edge of the brake disc and is formed with grooves on both sides of the brake disc in which the ends of the brake shoes which are arranged in the direction of a secant are guided and supported. The brake caliper is axially slidably connected to the brake carrier by means of a pin guide positioned on the side of the brake carrier facing away from the brake disc. Disadvantageously, both pins must be unscrewed out of the brake carrier and a housing retaining spring must be detached before the brake linings can be changed.
A disc brake of the pin slide-type is disclosed in German patent published application No. 30 09 524, in which one slide pin is detachable and the caliper is swingable upon unscrewing the slide pin. The brake linings of this type do take support at the holder. However, a hammer head brake lining by which the frictional force occurring at the brake lining is transmitted to both arms, even in the presence of more elevated brake application forces, disadvantageously is not provided. This is problem.